User talk:Nagamarky
Welcome Re:Forum:Help needed from a weapon maker expert - nice touch. <+> Dr. F just got your message. there are_no_ weapons in the game with a resale value over 1 million dollars. they sure as hell cost in the millions but none will net you that. do you contend they are not modded? <+> Dr. F 01:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) oh, and its a good idea to categorize your weapons as you put them up. otherwise raisins will just run through them eventually and fill your mail box as i am sure i just did. i stopped by the way for the purpose of this conversation. <+> Dr. F :ps adding a cyclops scope to every sniper rifle is a dead giveaway. i suggest you add hack/mod too or someone else will. im not the only one who reads price tags. <+> Dr. F Do Please let me know if you should find a real crimson lance. and show it to me. ive become convinced the game has a taboo against that naming. the _only_ lances i have found have been liquids and fine weapons they are (always - not one ive seen sucks in the least) but id like to _believe_ there is such a duck. the ones ive fabbed up are all caustics to use against the lance And overpowered And resell @ > $1mil. <+> Dr. F :sorry just got message. my email notify is on the fritz. what ever you added jacked the price way up. fudge out the price or something. and yeah its a good idea _not_ to use the cyclops. i cant stand the thing, way too much zoom imosa. Rx Dr. F 08:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::and i am wrong once again. a while back i bought a red bitch in new haven for $8 million and change. looking at the item card i see that it indeed resells for >$1M. i apologize. i did indeed find a crimson lance. a little less impressive than i thought but thanks again. Rx Dr. F Screenshots Screenshots? Sure, expect them up around the 27th. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) scoped whittings elephant gun? i read in a recent post of yours you had one i would love to it. :Not possible. Replied on your talk. --Nagamarky 13:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ok thank man , i thought it was impossiable because the sight gives it its extra damage , someone well mod one soon. Hi! Thank you! Will try to get my level up before I try the underdome riot! gallery near as i can figure the height attribute has been removed (permanently?) from gallery in mediawiki. see page source. 06:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :i find that any attempt to edit Screenshots will result in the same ridiculous white frames so something has changed since 18feb10. 04:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey man Hey there. Saw your thoughts on Modded weapons. What will happen if i keep some around? I have an xbox 360, and i was playing online, and a guy from this wiki duped me alot of pearlescent weapons, some legit, but most modded. So, will anything bad happen? I mean i don't use these weapons in duels, just farming with friends. And im not those douchebags who steal every rare item in a random game. Woohooyeee 16:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is that those "legit" ones are modded as well - at the very least, built from scratch in WT with the best parts. Well, players can't stop you from using/abusing them; I'm assuming Gearbox will continue to patch the game to solve modding even more. And as you may have gathered by now, my stand on modding is clear: if you have to accept, or have to resort to using, modded weapons, then it follows that you can't play the game properly with what weapons it provides. --Nagamarky 16:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Feeling very guilty now. But i respect your views. Anyways, not sure if all are modded. How can i tell? Even the ones that look legit. I mean i have a Jakobs unforgiven with 1000 damage, level 56 weapon. Not a masher, but has a blade attachement. And a Iron Clad shield with 2.9k shield capacity. Those legit? Woohooyeee 16:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those are within the parameters of legitimately-generated combinations. The Unforgiven has higher damage, and the Ironclad has higher capacity, so it should come with the randomization. The threshold of legit to modded is when everything has the best parts - either you got really lucky or someone modded it up; everything else beyond that is modded. Identifying that break point comes naturally with experience - play enough, see enough shit happen both in-game and on the forums/wiki and you'll know a mod when you see it. --Nagamarky 18:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Lance Propaganda Posters Well the posters of the Crimson Lance I uploaded are just replicas made by me. I am DA user zarengo. I made the replicas of this posters just because I wanted to have them as a desktop background on my computer but could not find them anywhere online. I am NOT the original artist of the actual posters that made it in-game. The images that I uploaded are mere replicas made by me from scratch that were meant to look like the ones from the game, and they are NOT files taken out from the game. If the caption I added is somehow incorrect, "my bad". :Nah, just wanted to clarify. They look great. --Nagamarky 11:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello there hi, i was wandering if i copy and paste the 'how to spot a modded gun' from your user page. i want to state on how i feel on the matter of modded guns and i think this is very relevant for it. IDJV 04:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. --Nagamarky 14:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Legit part combinations I'll wager that the kyros' power/cyclops is possible. Is the atlas material 3 required on the cyclops? A Lonely Nomad 14:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The Cyclops can spawn with any of the three materials. Personally, I haven't seen Kyros' Power with anything more than a 1.0x scope, so to bump it up to a Cyclops scope would be a stretch. --Nagamarky 14:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I found a k power dropped in a game I joined, rarity purple and the zoom seemed too big for the actual listing (1.0) Immeadiately thought it to be modded. A Lonely Nomad 15:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have a picture? (If it lists 1.0x weapon zoom, it should give 1.0x weapon zoom - it's not like Reaver's or Cyclops.) --Nagamarky 15:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC)